An upright vacuum cleaner in the related art includes a ground brush assembly, a motor assembly and a body assembly, in which the body assembly may include a body and a cyclonic separating device; the separating device includes a dirt cup and a separation assembly disposed in the dirt cup; the separation assembly includes a filter and a cyclonic cone assembly integrally molded. That is, the filter and the cyclonic cone assembly have an integral structure and cannot be detached from each other. Due to the integral structure of the separation assembly, the upright vacuum is easily enwound with hairs during use, which is not easy to clean up and may even affect the normal working of the upright vacuum cleaner in serious cases.